gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 314 - Rewind
Ch. 313 - Kick Back Ch. 315 - Picking Up CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Throwback Travel to Stepping Stones Time Loop Match 12 details in Stepping Stones Time Loop 2. Pink Elegance Place 4 Cherry Aspen in the Garden 3. Silent Alarm Travel to Avant Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Avant Garden 4. The Oriental Wall Have 3 The Barrier in the Garden Upgrade 1 Cherry Aspen to Level 2 5. Unbreachable Return to Butterfly Spring Find 12 hidden objects in Butterfly Spring 6. Ghost Theft Travel to Path to Shangri La Paradox Find 6 differences in Path to Shangri La Paradox 7. The Big Search Travel to A Healing Therapy Find 12 hidden objects in A Healing Therapy 8. A Glaring Miss Return to Lei Yin Temple Find 12 hidden objects in Lei Yin Temple 9. Case Closed Travel to Serene Lake Citadel Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Serene Lake Citadel Time Warp 10. Guarding Your Palace Upgrade 1 The Barrier to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Cherry Aspen to Level 3 11. Deja What? Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 314 scenes Have 1 The Golden Relic in the Garden 12. Complete the Equilibrium Artifacts Collect the Yin Yang and place it in your Garden. 13. Ancient Relic Upgrade 1 The Golden Relic to Level 2 Upgrade 1 The Barrier to Level 3 14. Blast for the Past Upgrade 1 The Golden Relic to Level 3 Upgrade 1 The Golden Relic to Level 5 15. Build the Kingdom of Shangri La Complete the Kingdom of Shangri La Wonder 16. Hidden Mountain Paradise Upgrade the Kingdom of Shangri La to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Stepping Stones Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Stepping Stones Time Loop! 3 Star Avant Garden Earn 3 stars in Avant Garden! 3 Star A Healing Therapy Earn 3 stars in A Healing Therapy! 3 Star Serene Lake Citadel Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Serene Lake Citadel Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 314 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 314 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 314 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Throwback Ch.314/S.1 - Stepping Stones Time Loop There's an emergency! The silent alarm of the Time Vault in Shangri-La has been triggered. We had installed a new security system to protect the sacred artifacts a while back. You should remember. The silent alarm on one of the Vaults went off recently. I need you to investigate it. We need to make sure that the Time Thieves are not attempting to break into the vaults again. Make sure everything is in order and remember. No contact with the locals. Megan will rendezvous with you on the location. Be on your way now. And report back to me ASAP. Quest:Silent Alarm Ch.314/S.2 - Avant Garden It's been a while since I was here. I had forgotten how gorgeous it is here! Raymond has briefed me about the situation. We need to investigate the Vault first. We're almost there. On your tippy toes now. It seems we have a situation in our hands. The Vault has been opened and an artifact is missing! What's the point of an alarm if it is silent? I don't see the logic here. We'll need to get in touch with Quincy. Maybe he has some insight on how the Vault was breached. Quest:Unbreachable Ch.197/S.4 - Butterfly Spring A message from Megan... ...and it seems to be urgent! The Time Vault in Shangri-La has been what? That's impossible! That security system is air tight. There's no way it could have been breached! We need to talk to Eleanor. It was her design after all. Oh my, the Time Vault in Shangri-La has been breached you say? That's quite surprising. I had designed a fail-safe mechanic also just in case the main systems collapsed. This doesn't make any sense. We need to have a look at it up-close. TIll then I can't be sure if there was a breach. Quest:Ghost Theft Ch.314/S.3 - Path to Shangri La Paradox Megan wants to meet me at Shangri-La. Better get there quick! Hey there, bestie! Long time no see! Did you miss me? You'll be missing your head if you don't take this seriously. We're missing a very valuable artifact. Whoa, that is serious. Okay. *Serious-mode on* What info do we have? Nothing, other than the fact that the vault was breached and an artifact taken. The Time Vault was breached? I thought our security systems were solid! Quest:The Big Search Ch.314/S.4 - A Healing Therapy Enrique will look for the artifact. In the meanwhile, keep an eye out for locals. News of the missing artifact will cause mass panic. And that's the last thing we need In the meanwhile, let's check the surrounding areas for any clues. Did you find anything? Luckily, none of the monks noticed us. Nothing huh... This is becoming more and more of a concern. I would not tell Raymond just yet. There's something that we're not seeing. Quest:A Glaring Miss Ch.146/S.3 - Lei Yin Temple It I was a Time Thief... ...where would I hide a valuable Time Artifact? Let's take lookit around, shall we.Wemight find a clue somewhere. Take that side. I'll take this side over here. Quick! Get over here! I've found the artifact! There is is! It looks like they're doing some kind of maintenance. O-okay. Tell me, why didn't anyone else consider this possibility? Well, I better inform Megan. This will be a fun conversation. Quest:Case Closed Ch.314/S.5 - Serene Lake Citadel Time Warp I just heard from Enrique. A little embarrassed, if I were to be honest. At no point did I consider that someone could have just opened the vault using the vault codes. Enrique came through for once. Though I think it ws just his plain dumb luck. It was the couple, who were guarding the Guardian Lotus! I had forgotten that I gave them the codes! I guess Quincy was right after all, his security system was not breached! Well I better inform Quincy. They will be pleased to know that their system is intact.